1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plenoptic imaging systems and other types of multiview imaging systems, including spectrally-coded plenoptic imaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spectrally coded plenoptic camera can collect multispectral images in a single snapshot by use of a filter array in the pupil plane of the main lens. Ideally the light should be focused on the microlens array in order to have good spectral reconstruction. However, in reality the light is not necessarily always focused on the microlens array, especially when the objects in the scene are located at different depths. This leads to disparities and misalignment of different spectral images.
A similar phenomenon can also occur in other types of multispectral multiview imaging systems. For example, a system with multiple cameras that capture different spectrally filtered images from different viewpoints typically will suffer from a similar problem. The different color images exhibit disparities with respect to each other, so recombining the images without compensation can lead to color fringing and other artifacts.
Thus, there is a need for approaches to compensate for disparities.